Amarte en secreto
by AnimeGirls3
Summary: Ella es muy inteligente y hábil en muchas cosas, tiene las mejores notas del curso, destaca por ello. Es muy madura y responsable. Es idealista, muy buena amiga, con mucho carácter. Él es muy bueno en los deportes, no se destaca en ninguna materia, de hecho es uno de los más bulleros, es inmaduro. Se la pasan peleando pero llegan a ser amigos íntimos.


**Amarte en secreto**

**Summary: **_Ambos tienen 16 años. Ella es muy inteligente y hábil en muchas cosas, tiene las mejores notas del curso, destaca por ello, es una alumna excepcional. Es muy madura y responsable. Es idealista, muy buena amiga, con mucho carácter. Él es muy bueno en los deportes, no se destaca en ninguna materia, de hecho es uno de los más bulleros. Es inmaduro y siempre oculta sus sentimientos, como ella. _

_Se convierten en amigos íntimos, aunque se pasan el 99% del tiempo peleando. Son, o por lo menos creen, que son muy diferentes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo sé, Lo sé, estoy haciendo un fanfic llamado "La apuesta" y encima hago otro, es que ¡estaba inspirada en esta historia y también en la otra! Voy a repartirme, haré ambas historias mis niños Bueno, es inspirada a la película "Ella en mi cuerpo y el en el mío" o "It's a Boy Girl thing". Léanlo *-* no se arrepentirán.<strong>_

**Disclaimer:** _Ice Age/La Era de Hielo_ no me pertenece, derechos a su respectivo autor.

* * *

><p>– Dame a mí, romeo, y cuando deba morir llévate lo y córtalo en pequeñas estrellas, y el hará que el cielo luzca tan bien… –<em>empezó a sonar el estéreo a máximo volumen de la casa de al lado<em>–, que todo el mundo amara la noche y… –_la joven aclaro su voz y empezó a leer gritando._ – Hará que EL CIELO luzca tan bien que... –_la música se tornaba irritante._ – Que todo el mundo amara la noche, ya no rendirán tributo… –_se fastidio, abrió su ventana y empezó a gritar a la otra habitación de la otra casa. _– ¡Disculpa! –_gritaba mientras tocaba su ventana y vio como el hombre que vivía en esa casa 'ruidosa' se asomaba a su ventana_–¡Disculpa, ¿Diego, por favor podrías bajar el volumen?!

– Oh, lo lamento no te escucho.

– Trato de estudiar, pero es imposible con todo ese ruido.

– No es ruido, es _Metal_.

– ¡Ugh, como se llame! ¿Podrías apagarle?

– Y, ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

– Mmm… La gratitud de un amante de la música.

– Bien, ganaste, la apagare.

– Gracias.

– Si me dejas ver. Muéstrame a las niñas y apago la música.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡ERES UN CERDO!

– Jajaja, las he visto antes no me importa.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Por supuesto que no! –_estaba enfadada, cerró la ventana pero no se dio cuenta de algo: una parte de su blusa se había quedado fuera de la ventana, lo que ocasiono un crujido. Diego volteó y vio a Shira desnuda de la cintura para arriba, sus pechos eran grandes y redondos, su abdomen era plano y bien formado notando que ella hacía ejercicio, el cabello de Shira era largo y negro pintado de las puntas un color casi plateado y tapaba más o menos sus pezones, pero aun así se burló._

– Jaja, ¡ya las vi!

– ¡Idiota! –_gritó dándole la espalda tapándose y entro rápidamente al baño de su alcoba._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya era de mañana, en el cuarto de la joven un gato de color blanco y ojos verde, de pelaje suave y esponjoso se erguía.<strong>_

– Awww, buenos días, Mimi. –_le acaricio el lomo mientras el gato ronroneaba._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras en la otra casa…<strong>_

– Diego, ¿ya te levantaste? –_preguntó una voz femenina ya madura, era su madre._

–Sí, claro. –_respondió cortante._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos mujeres se encontraban desayunando, una con un uniforme, y la otra con ropa de trabajo, ingresaba un hombre de cabellos negros.<strong>_

– Buenos días, pá. –_saludo Shira._

– Tengo algo para ti, princesa –_dejo un sobre en la mesa y le planto un beso en la cabeza mientras Shira veía el sobre._ – ¡Es de Yale! Tengo una entrevista la próxima semana…

– Me permití llenar la solicitud por anticipado, cariño. ¡Mi preciosa hija en Yale! –_exclamo con una sonrisa cómplice la madre viendo al padre de Shira._

– Primero tengo que pasar la entrevista, mamá. –_estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué haría si no pasa?_

– No los decepcionaras, nunca lo haces. –_la animo su madre_.

– Exacto. –_confirmo lo que dijo el papá de Shira._

– Mmm…

– ¡Es emocionante! –dijo el padre.

– Es muy emocionante, ¿no estás emocionada?

– S-Si… -_tartamudeo nerviosa la hija._ – Gracias, má. –_beso a su madre en la mejilla._

* * *

><p>– ¡Ugh, porquería! –gritó una señora mientras ¿cocinaba?<p>

– ¿Todo está bien, amor mío? –_preguntó su esposo._

– No hay problema cariño, estoy borrando mis huellas digitales.

– Continúa, amada esposa. –_respondió viendo el periódico, vio a su hijo y dijo. – Pronto va a ser el gran juego._

– Si. –_respondió cortante ojeando su periódico._

– El entrenador dijo que los buscadores de talento estarán ahí

– Si, lo sé.

– La especialidad de la casa, la llamo: huevos halla se van. –_dijo mientras le servía en el plato la comida quemada._

– No es solo la alta cocina, sino la presentación. –_dijo el esposo._

– Si claro, presentación. –_respondió el hijo echándole sal a sus huevos._

– Sería grandioso, podrías ser el primero en la familia en la universidad. –_comentó el padre._

– Sería el primer miembro de esta maldita familia que va a la escuela. –_aclaró la madre tomando café._

– Ah, ¡es verdad! –_rio el padre_. – pero hijo, si las cosas no funcionan, tengo un trabajo para ti, a mi lado en mi pequeña tienda.

_Diego no dijo nada, solo levanto un poco las cejas y siguió comiendo._

* * *

><p>– Para mí, el ciudadano americano deberá poseer logros individuales. Así como una duradera influencia en los americanos y el resto del mundo. –<em>pensaba Shira mientras salía de su casa y caminaba. <em>

_Estaba vestida con una falda que le quedaba cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, mostrando sus largas y bien formadas piernas, tenía una blusa blanca, una casaca jean y unos tacones negros con plataforma, llevaba su pelo atado en una cola alta. Su cabello era negro largo hasta la cintura, pero como estaba con cola le quedaba unos cuantos centímetros más abajo que su hombro, sus ojos eran azules con un color ¿zafiro?_

_Caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que el bus pasó por su lado, ella corrió intentando alcanzarlo, pero ya era tarde. La joven suspiro._

* * *

><p>– ¡Ya llegue! –<em>gritó un hombre que se detenía en medio de la pista justo enfrente de la casa de Diego.<em> – ¿Cómo estás?

– Hola, Zeke –_sonrió atrapando el balón que este le había lanzado. Diego le lanzo el balón. – Bien atrapado._

– ¿Cómo estás? –_corrió hasta su auto._

– Muy bien, amigo. ¿Por qué no llevamos a este bebe de paseo? –_preguntó señalando a su auto viejo con la pintura prácticamente deshecha._ – Ven, quiero que sientas el aire correr por tu cabello y tu trasero. –_bromeo._

– La música. –_Diego encendió la radio._

– Oh sí, eso es. –_encendió el auto para salir disparado._

* * *

><p><em>Shira ya estaba cerca de su destino, estaba algo cansada y fastidiada. El auto en donde estaban Zeke y Diego también, estaban cerca de Shira.<em>

– ¡Mira quién está ahí! –_exclamo Zeke viendo a Shira de espaldas_. – ¿Acaso no es la última virgen que esta ante mí?

– Sí, es la última virgen. –_confirmo Diego._

– Y esta parada cerca de un charco peligroso. –_sonrió Zeke, quería hacerle una broma pesada._

– No es inteligente al pararse ahí.

– No lo es. –_Zeke acelero para llegar a donde estaba Shira y acerco el auto al charco de agua, ocasionando que el agua empape a Shira de pies a cabeza. Ella grito y se cubrió la cara con su bolso._

– Ellos dos son unos… -_gruño molesta, estaba empapada, por suerte no se notaba mucho ya que su ropa era oscura, y había alcanzado taparse la blusa._

_Shira caminaba furiosa, todos se reían mientras la miraban, su cabello se había esponjado pero un poco por suerte, y su ropa estaba mojada._

* * *

><p><em>Diego y Zeke por su parte se estacionaban en el estacionamiento, y Zeke abrió la puerta de su auto apropósito para que un motociclista se caiga.<em>

_Shira camino hasta su casillero abriéndolo. A su lado se encontraba una 'parejita'_

– Jajaja, mírala, ahí viene la loca. –_se burló la chica que se andaba besuqueando con Diego._

– Ay, veo que son el idiota de lento aprendizaje y una de sus agradables amigas. –_respondió la ofendida._

– Me llamo Raz, tonta. –_Shira la miro de mala manera._

– Por cierto siento lo de la mañana, el charco apareció frente a nosotros. –_se "disculpo" Diego, de forma tan fingida que ni él se lo creyó._

– Oh está bien, por favor no te disculpes, yo te comprendo. –_sonrió falsamente lo cual Diego se lo creyó._

– ¿Eh?

– Aja, pero tú entiende, Esto –_señalo el lugar con la mirada._ – Es todo lo que podrás tener en la vida, serás el típico jugador de football americano con su novia…

– Líder de porristas –_interrumpió con honor la rubia._

– Pero hay que afrontarlo, acepten la realidad, saben que carecen de materia gris, es por instinto: son cabeza hueca. – _Diego y Raz de miraron alzando una ceja_. – Así que terminaras trabajando con tu padre en su…_**linda tiendita**_, probablemente te cases con Raz. Y pronto empezaras a beber para calmar ese dolor que tienes dentro. ¡Oh! Y si nos adelantamos unos años, quizás seas borrado, gordo que hablara de los buenos tiempos mientras tu querida esposa que habrá perdido toda su belleza trata de elevar su autoestima mediante encuentros sexuales mediocres con tus perdedores amigos a tus espaldas. –_encogió los hombros. Raz estaba asustada de tan solo imaginarlo. _

– ¿Q-Qué amigos?_ –preguntó Diego asustado._

– Supongo que con la mayoría. – respondió con una sonrisa triunfante, cerro su casillero y se despidió. – Buen día.

* * *

><p>– Clase, por favor abran en la página 488 el párrafo principios de la historia.<p>

_Shira se inclinó para un lado sacando un peine para des-esponjarse un poco su cola de caballo. Diego se le ocurrió algo: empezó a escribir el link de una página erótica en el monitor de Shira._

– ¡Una página porno! –_Ella se incorporó como esta primeramente y se sorprendió,_ _pensó Shira viendo varios hombres desnudos en el monitor, e intento cerrarlas, pero eran muchas._

– Pero sería bueno que omitieras esa página de tu lista de referencias... _–"aconsejo" la profesora. Shira estaba avergonzadísima. Diego rio y ella se tapó el rostro._

* * *

><p>– Piensa en la personalidad de<em> Beyonce <em>combinada con la espectacularidad de _Gwen Stefani _y un toque de la sensualidad corriente de _Aguilera, _podría pertenecer a _Madonna_ antes de que envejeciera. –_hablaba y hablaba Raz tomando de la mano a Diego mientras caminaban, él lucia aburrido_ –, Ahora creo que _Armani_ estaría bien para ti, con estilo pero sin exagerar, te verás bien pero nadie me quitara la mirada a mí. –_sonrió Raz._

– Joven Diego, ¿le importaría acompañarnos? –_preguntó un profesor._

– ¡Dennos un minuto! –_grito Raz para besar a Diego en los labios con ¿lengua?_

* * *

><p>– ¡Echen un vistazo a este raro tipo! –<em>hablaba el profesor mostrando estatuas.<em>

_Shira estaba tomando notas, su cabello ya estaba normal, decidió soltárselo, se veía mejor que con el cabello amarrado. Diego veía algunas estatuas aburrido. __Mientras el profesor hablaba noto que Diego y Zeke andaban jugando con una estatua que tenía los pechos descubiertos._

– Joven Diego, ¿cree que podría poner atención a la explicación? –_preguntó el profesor irritado. Zeke seguía tocándole los pechos a la estatua._ – Oh tal vez el señor Zeke tenga algo interesante que decir, ¡apuesto que no! – _Shira les mando una sonrisa divertida._ – Bueno clase no hay mucho tiempo, así que quiero que trabajen en pares y terminen el recorrido solos. Y recuerden, investiguen, analicen y…

– Describan. –_dijeron todos a unísono y el profesor sonrió._

– ¿El señor Zeke y Diego juntos? Nah, no lo creo. Zeke será con Lenny y Diego con… Shira.

– ¿¡Diego con quien!? –_exclamo Shira._

– Oye, ¿y qué tal vas con las paginas porno? –_preguntó Diego burlonamente._

– No puedo creer que tenga que estar contigo, espero no tener que respirar algún germen de estupidez. _–contestó enfadada._

– Yo espero no contagiarme de la enfermedad relacionada con la virginidad.

– Grosero.

– Wow.

– ¡Te odio!

– Eso es porque en el fondo quieres tener sexo conmigo.

– ¡JA! Cuando realmente decida entregar mi virginidad, será con alguien de mi misma "especie".

– No existe nada de tu especie a excepción de…Oh espera, no hay nadie. –_comentó en defensiva._

– Eres un bobo. ¿Realmente crees que la vida gira alrededor de la música Rap, el football y la gente popular?

– ¿Sabes qué? Me enfermas, ¿Realmente crees que eres tan diferente del resto de la gente?

– Diferente a, genio. –_corrigió._

– ¿Qué?

– Dijiste "diferente de", la fraseología correcta es "diferencia a", burro.

– Ah, gracias por la información. Ahora puedo decir que no eres diferente A cualquier otro cerebrito que convive con libros en lugar de amigos. ¡Y ya no abras tu bocota para corregirme!

– Neandertal.

– Presumida.

– Loco.

– Sonsa.

– ¡Debería tenerte lastima pero no puedo, te odio demasiado! Preferiría cortarme una pierna que parecerme un poco a ti. –_lo señalo con el dedo._

– Lo mismo.

– Ja, ¿lo mismo?

– Da igual.

– Doble lo mismo.

– Miles de veces, ¡quinientos mil veces!

_De pronto un aura extraña de una las estatuas invadió los cuerpos de Diego y Shira. Ellos se marcharon fastidiados._


End file.
